With the step-by-step improvement of the mobile terminal operating system, user's demand on application software which can run on the mobile terminal are growing exponentially. The number of the application software on the internet which are provided for users to download is increasing by the day, and the mobile terminal users install a lot of application software in the mobile equipments to meets different demands.
As the number of installed application programs is increasing, and accordingly, application software icons of the mobile terminal are increasing. Therefore, two problems occur in practical application: one is how to find the icon of a required application in a large number of icons quickly and exactly; the other is how to display more icons in a limited screen space of the mobile terminal.